The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to an ordered correction of application(s) based on a dependency topology of the application components.
The growing presence of the Internet as well as other computer networks, such as intranets and extranets, has brought many new applications in e-commerce, education and other areas. Organizations increasingly rely on such applications to carry out their business or other objectives. Such organizations also typically devote considerable resources to ensuring that the applications perform as expected. To this end, various application monitoring techniques have been developed.
One approach involves monitoring the infrastructure of the application by collecting application runtime data regarding the individual components that are invoked in the application. This approach can use agents that essentially live in the system being monitored. For example, using instrumentation of the software, a thread or process can be traced to identify each application component that is invoked, as well as to obtain runtime data, such as the execution time of each application component. Tracing refers to obtaining a detailed record, or “trace,” of the operations a computer program executes. Traces can be used as an aid in debugging or production performance monitoring.
However, as application complexity increases, diagnosis of problems continues to be difficult and time-consuming (especially when problems span multiple processes and runtimes). When a distributed transaction or application is failing or regressing, what is going wrong, why the failure is occurring, etc., needs to be determined as quickly as possible to minimize business impact.